


Cold Kisses and Cuddles

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Scott McCall Loves Stiles Stilinski, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Stiles Stilinski Loves Scott McCall, anyway, at all, it's barely even there at all really, just pure fluff, just to clarify, like seriously light, technically, that's how deep into this shipping-hell I am, they're both very in love and adorable, this only happened because I got super cold and of course my first thought was Sciles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: It's too cold for Stiles to sleep and he is not happy about it. Thankfully, he has Scott to help with that. Sometimes good things can come out of the cold and not being able to sleep.





	Cold Kisses and Cuddles

It's two am and Stiles can't sleep because of how freaking cold it is. He's been shivering for the past half hour, pulling the blanket up as far as he can but nothing is working. All the while, Scott's sleeping soundly at the other end of the bed, unaware of the cold, probably thanks to him being a werewolf. If he knew agreeing to sleep over at Scott's to save him from having to walk home in the snow would also mean he would be up all night and freezing anyway, he might have been less eager to agree.

He groans quietly and rolls onto his side, trying not to shift around too much. And then he freezes when he feels movement from the other end of the bed.

"Dude, why aren't you asleep?" Scott asks him, his voice a little lower than usual and nearly making Stiles jump out of his skin. He pushes himself up into a sitting position, rubbing a hand over his face. "How long have you been awake? It's..." he glances at the clock on his table and Stiles just knows he's suppressing a groan, "two in the morning."

"Uh, not long," Stiles lies. He swallows and mirrors Scott, pushing himself up. "Just a few minutes. The uh, the sound of the wind woke me up?"

Scott looks at him and he can obviously tell that Stiles is lying. "You haven't been to sleep, have you?" 

Stiles shakes his head, eyes darting to the window behind Scott. "Nope, it is freezing. I swear I am actually going to turn into an ice cube. You'll be able to put me in a drink in another hour."

Scott chuckles but it's a hell of a lot deeper than usual due to him having only just woken up and Stiles really wishes he didn't find that as attractive as he does. 

"Maybe it would help if you weren't half-way out of the bed," Scott points out with a slight grin. "It's not even that cold."

"Oh yeah, says you Mr Werewolf," Stiles shoots back, grumbling as he tugs on the blanket to try and cover more of himself. "It's not even fair that you're not cold. If I have to suffer then so should you, that's always been one of our main rules." 

Scott rolls his eyes but he's still grinning as he shrugs. "Not my fault, dude." Stiles glares at him and just pulls even more of the blanket towards him. Scott sighs but Stiles knows it isn't out of annoyance. "Alright, fine. Come here then." 

He shifts to the side, leaving more room beside him as he pulls the blanket away from Stiles. Stiles immediately hisses at the loss of the warmth and doesn't even bother to question Scott as he follows the blanket and moves to the top of the bed. He covers himself with what he can of it, continuing to glare at Scott. 

"Dude, lie down," Scott tells him, already following his own words as he props himself up on his elbow. Stiles raises his eyebrows and Scott once again rolls his eyes. "You're not going to get any sleep sitting up." 

Stiles admits, he has a point. But he's only just realising the situation he's put himself in. It's not like he and Scott haven't been this close before, it's just that things are a little different now. At least, Stiles' feelings are. They could definitely be a problem and he does actually want to get _some_ sleep.

He doesn't exactly get a chance to try and fix it though as Scott gets impatient and leans up just to push Stiles down by his shoulder. Unfortunately, this then leaves Scott hovering over Stiles for just a second or two and Stiles has to tell himself that pulling Scott down to kiss him would not be a good idea. Thankfully, he flops back onto his side, now facing Stiles with a bright grin that looks oddly smug. 

Stiles just narrows his eyes at him but doesn't question it. Instead, he tries to figure out how he's supposed to fall asleep like this. And then Scott just has to rest his arm across Stiles, shifting a little closer as he closes his eyes, clearly intent on going back to sleep. 

"So, either this is some weird werewolf thing, or you're just feeling really affectionate tonight and I'm kinda betting on the first one because it makes the most sense." 

Scott chuckles and pulls back to look up at Stiles. "Is this really that weird to you?" Stiles opens his mouth and closes it several times and Scott just grins. "Dude, I'm messing with you. You said you were cold and since I'm not, I thought it might help warm you up a bit. We do have school tomorrow and I would feel bad if you didn't get any sleep."

Stiles really wishes that his mind didn't immediately go to a suggestive joke thanks to how awkward he feels right now. "I can think of other ways you could help warm me up." And apparently, he has no filter at two am. "I mean, not that it would help me sleep." He really needs to shut up. 

But Scott's used to this, he knows that Stiles uses humour when he's uncomfortable.

He grins and shakes his head but there is this look in his eyes that only adds to Stiles' current anxiety. Then he throws his arm back over him and he tilts his head so it's resting on Stiles' shoulder. 

This is something Stiles can deal with. He can handle this because of how touchy he and Scott can be at times, despite freaking out at first. But then he freezes and sucks in a breath because Scott's lips are brushing against his skin, leaving a trail of light kisses up his neck. 

Scott instantly picks up on this change and Stiles can _feel_ him grinning. He presses one more kiss to Stiles' neck, just under his jaw. 

"Uh, Scotty?" Stiles' voice cracks and he groans internally but still continues. "Whatcha' doing?" 

"Just testing something," Scott answers so nonchalantly while his fingers sneak their way under Stiles' shirt that Stiles actually gets an urge to punch him. But then Scott's lips are against his neck once more and he quietly asks, "Do you still want me to help warm you up?" 

Stiles would be lying if he said his first thought wasn't _god yes._ The combination of Scott trailing his fingers along his skin and him continuing to place light kisses up and down his neck and just having Scott so close to him right now is far too tempting. 

"Well, I mean - I'm very confused right now," Stiles starts and he knows he shouldn't but he can't help it,"I don't know if you're implying what I think you're implying or if you're just joking and messing with me again, which, would be very cruel by the way." He ignores the hint of fear that seeped into his voice at just the thought of Scott doing that to him.

"And didn't you and Allison just break up?" Why can't he stop himself? He knows he should have stopped talking about three sentences ago but it's like he has no control over his mouth or his brain. "If you really do mean what I think you do then is this just some sort of rebound thing? Are you trying to get over Allison and you think I'm the best one to help-"

"Stiles, stop." Scott finally interrupts him and Stiles has never been so glad to be told to shut up. 

Stiles looks at him and as soon as he does a wave of guilt hits him. Scott is no longer lying beside him, now sitting up instead and just staring at Stiles. His brows are furrowed and the concern and confusion are clear in his eyes, along with a flicker of hurt.

"Do you really think I would ever do something like that?" He asks quietly. "Stiles, I know how you feel about me. I would never just use you as a rebound or as a way to get over Allison. Or anyone." 

It takes a second for Stiles to take in the rest of what Scott said as he's still stuck on the 'I know how you feel about me' part. How long has Scott known? And how did he find out? Stiles doesn't ask his questions out loud as he pushes himself up into a sitting position and Scott continues. 

"Stiles, you're too important to me. I would never do anything to hurt you like that. I just - I didn't mean to make you feel like this, I was trying to-"

Stiles couldn't take it anymore. Hearing the guilt and hurt in Scott's voice, the way that it sounded like he was trying to apologise, despite doing nothing wrong. Stiles had to shut him up. 

Scott's eyes widen as Stiles quickly leans in and presses their lips together, hands on either side of Scott's neck. Stiles has never been more terrified and anxious than he is in the few seconds it takes for Scott to kiss him back and he's willing to bet that Scott knows that. And then Scott's hands are on his waist and god Stiles might just melt right now from how soft Scott's lips are as the move against his and how good this feels and it just can't get any better. 

"God I love you," Scott says quietly as he pulls back just enough to look at Stiles. 

Usually, this wouldn't mean anything. They've said 'I love you' to each other so many times that they're just gotten used to it. But it's not the same as all those other times. It's the way that Scott said it, with such fondness and sincerity, that makes Stiles freeze. 

And obviously Scott picks up on it but he doesn't say anything. He already knows how Stiles feels about him and he doesn't need to hear him say it. 

But then Stiles' lips curve into a smile; the one that he's always wearing when he sneaks glances at Scott and for just a second lets his feelings show, because he knows Scott isn't looking. This time he is looking though. And Stiles just leans in again, placing a quicker but just as soft kiss to Scott's lips. 

"I love you," he breathes out. 

Scott's face splits into a grin and it's just filled with so much joy that Stiles can't help but return it. And then he's being pushed onto his back and Scott's lying beside him, arm curling around him once more. Scott moves closer to Stiles as he looks at him. 

"Still cold?" He asks innocently.

Stiles narrows his eyes at him but shakes his head, realising that he actually isn't. "No."

"Hmm," Scott hums as his eyes flicker closed and he shifts his face closer to Stiles' neck, his breath warm on Stiles' skin as he says, "That's a shame. If you were, my offer to warm you up would still be there." 

Stiles cranes his neck, gaping at Scott. 

"But since you're not, I guess we should just go to sleep." 

"Wait, hold on-" 

Scott shushes him simply by pressing a light kiss to his neck, forcing him to stop talking as he has to suppress a groan. "You need to sleep, Stiles. And so do I." 

Stiles rolls his eyes and huffs slightly but he doesn't try to argue. He just pulls the blanket over the both of them before rolling onto his side. Scott hums happily as he presses his lips to the back of Stiles' neck and laces their fingers together. 

Stiles can't resist smiling as he moves his arm under the pillow to get more comfortable and he lets his eyes close. He can feel Scott behind him, his soft breaths on his neck, his arm wrapped around him and his hand resting on top of Stiles'. Suddenly sleeping doesn't sound like that bad of an idea, not when you're falling asleep next to Scott McCall.


End file.
